Animals
by StrippingFetish
Summary: Levy wakes up one hot night to fix herself a drink of water, Gajeel attacks her. (Based on the song Animals by Maroon 5).


**So basically the idea for this fanfiction came inspired by the song "Animals" by Maroon 5 (I don't know why but I'm obsessed with that song) at nearly 1 am on 9/9/2015 and completed like a day later lmao. So enjoy. Also this is an AU so enjoy lmao. This is my first smut.**

 **Names for Gajeels nether regins:**

 **"Little Gajeel"**

 **"The Iron Pole."**

 **"His willy."**

 **This just feels really awkward to me to write smut, so this may be hella short.**

Running her fingers along his muscles, Levy turned herself over to face him. Only just recently she started waking up and finding him sleeping soundly next to her, on his back, snoring so loudly that it woke her. Giggling, she wiggled out of his arms and made her way across her bedroom in her apartment, or rather _theirs_. "It's really going to take time to get used to that." She mumbled quietly to herself as her hand found the door knob and twisted it open hoping not to wake her sleeping boyfriend. She moved quietly out of the door, not letting in the light from her livingroom into their bedroom and went to the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of water.

Just as she was done making it, she was stopped by two strong muscular arms wrapping around her waist and accidentally dumped water down the front of her nightgown. She felt a pair of warm lips meeting her bare neck, and his hand found the inside of her underwear. As she released a whimper through her lips. "Mmmm-" She moved her hips to rub her ass against his length. She felt him moan against her neck as he suddenly got harder, though it wasn't _that_ hard yet.

"G-Gajeel-" She wiggled her body as his fingers found their way inside of her, she wanted to move to the bedroom or very least take off her wet shirt. The cold air in the apartment was making the water colder than it already was, which was making her nipples really hard and it frustrated the blue haired mage that Gajeel hadn't even paid proper attention to her nipples yet. Sensitive as her body was getting, she felt him push another finger inside of her and move them around in circles. _Oh my God._ She made a quiet moan and moved her hand to pull at his arm. "B-bedroom-" She moaned again, louder this time, when he rubbed a certain sensitive area. _"Please."_ She nearly begged, but as futile her please was Gajeel was going to take her and have her anywhere and everywhere he wanted her, and he wanted her right here and right now. And he was prepared to have her anyway he wanted her. He pushed her to bend her over, pulling down her underwear and pushed his hard-on up against her area and pressed into her, not entering her yet. He was going to tease her, still, and make her beg for him. _Oh, how he loved hearing her beg for him to be inside of her._

Gajeel's finger probed inside of her entrance, enough to feel how wet she was and he smirked; knowing he made her feel that way. He wasn't done teasing her yet, pushing a finger inside of her and rubbing her sensitive spot at the same time, he tried to push his finger as deep as he could inside of her. "A-ah-" She moved her hips to try to get him to move his finger around inside of her, she wanted him desperately and he knew that. He pushed her hips into the counter to try to hold her still, wanting to be the one in complete control. As soon as he did that though, she started trying to get free of his grasp.

"Don't move." He warned her, in a menancing tone that meant he was serious.

Levy quickly stopped her wiggling and gave into him. "I-I want you." She whimpered quietly as he continued his finger moving inside of her.

Gajeel flipped her over and picked her tiny body up so that she was sitting on the counter, legs spread for him and her pants and underwear found their way to the floor beneath them. He pushed his body closer to hers and pressed himself against her, looking into her eyes deeply as he was about ready to push himself inside. She pushed herself up against him, feeling the tip of him just enter her slightly and she whimpered. _"Please."_ She wanted, no needed, him to be inside her. It was like a scratch she couldn't itch and only he could. Even when she just took care of the problem herself, the pleasure wasn't as intense or as good as it was when she was with Gajeel. Something about him always made her feel a spark.

As soon as he heard her say please, it only took him a second and he shoved himself inside of her, pushing her into the counter hard enough that it would probably leave a few bruises on the small girl. Not that he cared, it just meant that if someone saw them they would know that she was his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt him fill her completely. She gasped and Gajeel took the opprotunity to press his mouth against her, kissing her to silence her, though her moans just made everything better for him. He loved her moans because when he heard them, he knew he was making her feel good.

The blue haired girl felt him pull out of her completely and push himself back into her, as he desired release as much as she did at that moment. She moved her hips against him, to help him so he wouldn't have to be doing all the work but as soon as she did that, Gajeel picked her up, holding her up by her ass as he was inside of her and pushed her into the nearby wall. He held her down against the wall, forcing himself into her roughly. Levy dug her nails into his back, moaning loudly in his ear. "A-Ah- Gajeel-"

Smirking when he heard his name, he shoved himself into her harder as he thrust back and forth in and out of her. He felt her tighten around him as she bit her lower lip to keep herself from making a lot of noise but he knew she wouldn't be able to continue doing that for long so he pushed himself all the way inside of her, hitting the ends of her and she released a loud gasp and moan as she felt a tiny bit of pain from the pleasure he was making her feel. She tightened around him, her body quivering as she held on to Gajeel as he continue moving his length in and out of her. He started going faster as he felt her get tigher, he was getting close to his own climax as well.

"Do you want it in or outside?" He whimpered in her ear quietly.

"I-inside." She held on tighter to him, as she moaned out again.

Gajeel pressed his body closer to hers, holding her still as he felt himself explode inside of her. As their orgasms calmed down, he held her close, panting beside her as she panted with him. "I love you." He mumbled sleepily against her lips.

Her lips formed into a smile, "I love you too." She said, kissing him passionately.

 **The End.**


End file.
